


Winchesters Never Die

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harsh Spanking, M/M, Pre Malepreg, Scared Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Written as a fiction during role play. Gabriel made the ultimate sacrifice to save his lover, Kali, and Dean. Now that he has been brought back, he must face the consequences with Sam. AU Obviously. "Um guess I am in big trouble for getting killed," the angel said, and didn't care that he was going to be punished when all he wanted to do was be with Sam.Harsh spanking of an angel, sexual m/m content, rude language and well it’s Gabriel, what do you expect? All mistakes are our's of course. We wrote this after Hammer of the Gods because we didn't want Gabe to be dead. In our Role playing, angels mature slower than humans since they live a lot longer.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170
Kudos: 8





	1. Gabriel Returns

Winchester's Never Die

By Kindred Isa & Cat2000

Sam stared at the computer screen as the video of Gabriel ended. Admittedly, he should have expected something like this - but he didn’t quite expect the pain that lanced through him.

“Hey, Sam…you all right?” Dean asked.

“I don’t want to talk right now,” Sam replied. “You and Cass go back to the hotel. I’ll be back…later.” He walked away from his brother and the angel.

*******

Gabriel had found the courage to face his older brother; but despite all his tricks, he soon felt the intense pain when his own sword pierced his body. He then screamed, feeling his body being ripped with a fire blasting through him. Then there was silence as the archangel Gabriel was killed by Lucifer.

There was darkness for the angel when he looked around, finding himself alone, uncertain as to what was happening. The room was almost black, with one light shining suddenly down on him. He looked up in awe and felt the warmth, love, and light of his father. "F...Father?" The light surrounded his body, soon feeling it pass right through him with a shuddered gasp, his body arching forward. Green eyes closed, and he soon found himself going limp; landing on the ground, uncertain.

Gabriel groaned and winced a little, confused, looking around; finding himself alone, suddenly scared - not knowing where on Earth he was. He was also naked, which didn't bother him as much as not knowing where he was; but he was also worried about Sam. Was his mate alive and safe?

******

Sam kept his head down, wishing he'd been able to talk Gabriel out of battling against Lucifer. It didn't help that the angel had finally tried to stand against Lucifer...he'd rather have Gabriel alive than going after Lucifer alone.

Gabriel walked through the woods, confused and uncertain as to what he could do right now. He chewed his lower lip before snapping his fingers; able to port out of the woods, but still naked. The blonde then looked for clothes, finding a payphone; calling Sam's number, needing to see that he was okay. "Ohhh, please Sam, be alive and not Lucifer, please.."

Sam didn't really want to talk to anyone right now, but when his cell phone started ringing, he saw that it was an unknown number and answered it. "Yeah?"

"S...Sam? Is that you...Is it you, or did he w...win?" Gabriel asked timidly, still confused by what was going on. He didn't remember what had happened when he had been killed, but needed to know Sam was okay.

"Gabriel...?" Sam stopped dead in his tracks. "You're alive? Where are you?"

"I don't know...I only remember Lucifer killing me, and then waking up in the woods somewhere. Landed hard, but don't know where I am."

"You can't port yourself to somewhere you know?" Sam asked, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.

"I could try, but not sure where I am. I don't remember what happened between the pain and then now. Where are you? I...I don't know where you are." Gabriel was getting worried and upset, not being able to find his mate; scared.

"Gabriel, just stay calm," Sam said. "Maybe you'd better not try porting anywhere...Can you see any landmarks? Any signs?"

"I don't know...I don't know where I am, but need you...feel lost without you, Sam." The archangel whimpered, looking around, frightened; and saw a few street names and told Sam them.

"That's not too far...I'll be there soon." Sam looked around, and then - not willing to waste time calling Dean and getting the Impala - decided to hotwire a car, still on the phone to Gabriel. "Just stay there. I'll be there."

"O...Okay. Please hurry...I don't like the look of this place," Gabriel said with a whimper, looking around the deserted street, unsure as to what to do; holding onto the phone like a life vest.

Sam drove as fast as he could without the risk of being pulled over, getting to the street Gabriel had told him pretty quickly.

The car came towards him, and the angel was a little nervous; but then saw Sam. He hung up and went to him, desperate to hold the human he loved - only to halt a second. "A...Are you really Sam; or my big brother?"

Sam got out of the car. "No, it's me...Sam." He hugged Gabriel, hard and tight.

Gabriel actually cried in relief, and kissed Sam hard; passionately. "I was so scared...I...I wanted to save you, and could only save you by facing him. H...He killed me; and then I woke up alone, scared, and without you."

Sam returned the kiss, deeply and thoroughly. "Oh, we're gonna be talking about your actions," he promised. "What happened...How are you alive?" he asked, still holding the angel tightly.

"I don't know, Sam; and um guess I am in big trouble for getting killed," the angel said, and didn't care that he was going to be punished when all he wanted to do was be with Sam.

Sam kissed the angel hard again. "Yeah, big trouble," he agreed. "But I'm so glad you're alright."

"I couldn't let him hurt you or Kali. It was about time I stood up to my big brother, even if he killed me - but he didn't want to, I think. Kept begging me to move and not make him kill me."

"Doesn't exactly make it any better, Gabriel. You can teleport. You should have ported out of there when we managed to get out."

"I couldn't. I needed to try and distract him; and it worked until he surprised me, turning around and stabbing me."

"You still shouldn't have endangered yourself, Gabriel. I thought I'd lost you..."

"You did lose me for a bit, Sam, but was scared of losing you too. I know that is no excuse or a way to get out of my punishment, but needed to tell you the truth."

"I know you had good reasons, but you're still getting punished." Sam, however, didn't seem that willing to let go of Gabriel.

"I know, Sam, and I understand that. I deserve it for risking myself and getting killed."

"Do you want to get in the car?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah; and go home, please?"

Sam let go of Gabriel - a little reluctantly - and helped the angel into the car.


	2. Gabriel's Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets spanked and talks about being able to have children.

Gabriel was silent on the entire drive back to the hotel, only to endure both Dean and Cass asking him how he had survived; among other hard to answer questins.

Sam stayed close to Gabriel, unwilling to leave the angel's side even for a moment. Then, finally, he sorted out paying for a second room, and took Gabriel there.

Gabriel entered the second hotel room nervously, knowing that he may be getting the belt this time. He sat on the bed and looked up at his mate.

Sam sat next to Gabriel, and kissed the angel, holding him for a few moments again.

Gabriel returned the kiss with tears falling from his green eyes sadly, wanting his mate to forgive him. "Love you and am so sorry...was so scared; but couldn't let him hurt you nor the others. He had killed too many already."

"Love you too, Gabriel...and I know why you did it; I just think you should have been more careful. You didn't have to stay after we got out of there. If I'd known you intended on fighting, I wouldn't have left."

"I didn't really intend to at first; but then all I could think of was him hurting you."

"Instead, he killed you." Sam kept his arms tight around Gabriel.

"I know...I think my father brought me back."

Sam blinked. "Really?" He shouldn't be that surprised - Castiel had been brought back, after all. "I'm glad," he said quietly.

"I don't remember much...just light and love. Think dad brought me back; but not sure what his purpose was."

Sam lightly kissed Gabriel again. "Guessing we'll find out soon enough."

Gabriel returned the kiss and looked around, knowing that he was in deep trouble. He had gotten the belt before when he decided to test Sam more than a few times, and knew how much it hurt.

Sam lightly touched the angel's clothes. "These need to come off."

"I know, I need to be punished."

Sam nodded. "So...clothes off."

Gabriel removed his clothes, letting them fall to the floor with a gulp, looking at his mate - kissing him first before he bent over Sam's lap, knowing the routine too well by now.

Sam took his belt off while Gabriel removed his clothes, and when the angel bent over his lap, he took a firm grip on his mate, and brought his hand down very hard.

Gabriel grunted hard with a hiss. "Ohh! Ouch!"

Sam continued to bring his hand down hard, quickly darkening Gabriel's bottom to pink.

Gabriel was squirming and sobbing with his bottom burning from the spanking he was currently enduring.

Sam tipped Gabriel over a little so that he could make his displeasure felt on the lower, more sensitive parts of the angel's bottom - the tender areas where bottom met thighs, and the tops of his thighs.

"Oww, no!!" The angel yelped when he felt himself being pushed forward, knowing what that meant; tears falling with Gabriel trying to stop the peppering. He ended up inadvertently moving a hand back to protect his bottom, but whimpered when Sam moved it to the small of his back.

Sam landed several more very hard smacks, before he finally paused - but only to pick up his belt.

The angel struggled and sobbed, knowing that it was far from over; and his bottom was very sore already. The belt brought a scream from his lips suddenly when it struck him. "Aghhh!" He then finally stopped making sounds, crying too hard; knowing that, despite being in a separate room, the other two could hear the belting.

Sam landed the belt a good hard dozen times in all, before he finally stopped and pulled Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel sobbed in Sam arms with his body shaking, repeatedly saying that he was sorry that he'd done something so stupid. "I'm so s...sorry..."

"I know, Gabriel...I forgive you." Sam held the angel tightly.

"W...Was so scared; but too scared of losing you."

"I never wanted to lose you either," Sam said quietly.

"I am sorry...didn't expect to die, Sam. Thought I would have him fooled; but he saw through it."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "I love you, Gabriel," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Love you too, Sam, more than anything. You gave me the courage to face him when I was so scared. I faced him for you."

"I appreciate that; but you still got yourself killed, even though you came back." Sam kissed him again, leaning back a little on the bed. "You're mine, Gabriel."

"Yes, I am yours, Sam; and not planning on going anywhere again. I won't face Lucifer again unless I am forced to, but won't let him get me again."

"Good. Cause I'm not gonna be losing you again. And if there is a next time, you won't just be getting one spanking," Sam promised.

"Are you kidding me? More than one with the belt?" Gabriel was not too pleased to hear that, with his voice coming out in squeaks.

"I'm thinking it may be necessary; given how many times I've had to use the belt on you."

"Oh, come on; you are over exaggerating. I haven't been belted that many times."

"Are you forgetting how many times you've tested me?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uhhh...Well, not really."

"I'm serious about not losing you. Plus, given that you can heal yourself immediately, you shouldn't be that concerned."

"It still hurts." Gabriel pouted, but then looked at his lover, kissing him softly. "You won't lose me again, baby. I am too involved with you now."

Sam returned the kiss, letting his hands move over the angel's body. "Hope not - cause I'm serious with that threat."

"I know - and all I can tell you is that I am not planning to face my brother again. I know it is not a prize fight; and at one time, I wanted the world to be over - but now I would much rather be here with you forever."

"Glad that's good that that's what you want - cause I feel the same." Sam kissed him again. "Have you always had this vessel?" he asked, curious.

"Hmm? Well yeah, pretty much the same vessel for years as long as I can remember."

"Dean mentioned once or twice that it's a pity angels' real forms blind humans...Kind of see his point, cause I'm curious to know what your true form looks like."

"Hmm, well I suppose I could draw myself for you, if you like; but could let my wings out without hurting you."

"Oh, yeah...Dean said something about your wings." Sam nodded. "I'd like to see them."

"Okay, hang on. Did Dean also mention nesting stuff with you?" Gabriel got up and off the bed so that he wouldn't hit Sam with his wings, letting the black wings out. He then crawled back onto the bed, with his wings wrapping around his mate.

"He didn't really mention any details...but there was a lot of smirking going on." Sam reached out to lightly touch one of Gabriel's wings.

"Smirking? I don't understand what is so amusing to them about nesting. It is possible for ArchAngels to get knocked up; and we sleep in a nest to have the kidlet."

Sam blinked, a little taken aback - but not in a bad way. "Oh, so we can have kids? And Dean is...well, Dean. Makes a career out of bothering me. A little like you, now that I think about it." He smiled, teasing, and almost unconsciously stroked the wing he'd just touched.

Gabriel groaned a little and kissed his lover. "You do realize the wings are ways to get your angel horny, right?"

"Ohhh...that would explain the smirking, then." Sam returned the kiss, deepening it, continuing to gently stroke the wings.

Mmm, I guess so; and..." Gabriel then burst into laughter, hearing the cute yelps through the room connecting doors. "I think the other two are playing too."

Sam snorted softly. "Remind me next time to find a room that's a bit further away."

"Yeah; and hang on, going to make them blush. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Gabriel grinned, and then shouted out loud so they could hear him - trying not to laugh a little. "Oh yeah, Sam baby...yes, so big...YES!"

Sam laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the sound a little. "Were you just wanting to act, then?"

"Hell, no. I want sex, Sam baby; but it is kind of funny." He then laughed again, hearing the bang on the wall, with Dean growling at them to knock it off.

"If you really want to, you can port us to another room," Sam suggested. "That way, they won't disturb us."

"Nah, this is fine; and they started it. I don't care if they hear us - do you, Sammy?"

"Not really." Sam kissed him, hard and passionately. "Want me to give you an erotic spanking?" he suggested.

"A what spanking?"

"An erotic spanking...for sex."

"Uh, well, that does sound like fun, Sam. I am all for kinky stuff; and you know it."

Sam smirked, and kissed Gabriel yet again. "Keep your wings out," he suggested.

"Oh? Sure thing then, baby."

Sam shifted Gabriel slightly. "First, you might want to give me a hand with my clothes."

"One naked Sam coming right up," Gabriel said with a wink, snapping his fingers, leaving Sam naked with his clothes on the floor.

Sam laughed a little. "That's one way of doing it." He took hold of Gabriel's wrists, pulling the angel gently across his knees.

The angel soon found himself over his lover's lap, with a soft moan when fingers brushed over his wings. "Ooohh..."

Sam let his fingers drift over Gabriel's wings, even as he brought his hand down on the angel's bottom.

Gabriel moaned when he felt the dual assault to his wings and bare bottom, loving the way Sam made him shiver. His breath was already coming in pants, with his toes curling a little.

Sam continued creating the dual sensations, letting his nails gently tease Gabriel's bottom. Then, going with an idea, he pressed his lips to one of Gabriel's wings.

Gabriel gasped at the lips to his wings, unable to hold his desire any longer, coming all over Sam's lap. "Uhhhh! Yes!! Sam!"

Sam smirked, letting his fingers trail teasingly over Gabriel's naked bottom.

"Nuhhh.." Gabriel moaned, shivering while his lover continued to torment his entire sensitive body. "Uhhhh...love you, baby; and feels so good, baby!"

Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel's wings again, moving his mouth gently over the feathers. "Love you too, Gabriel." He let his fingers dip teasingly between the angel's cheeks.

Gabriel's reaction was to cry out and lift his bottom up, wanting more while begging for it shamelessly.

Sam pushed a finger inside the angel, lightly slapping his bottom while continuing to stroke and kiss his wings.

"Uhhh, please, Sam...please!" Gabriel begged loudly with a cry, lifting his bottom up even more; loving the way Sam tormented him.


	3. Gabriel & The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you can guess what happens in this part LOL.

Sam grabbed the lube and carefully rolled his angel off his lap and onto his stomach, to make it easier to prepare Gabriel for penetration.

Gabriel lay on his front with his black wings spread out a little, loving the way that Sam appeared to be checking his temperature anally.

Sam pushed another finger inside Gabriel, kissing his way down the angel's back and over his wings.

"I love you so much, Sam...Please take me...Claim me." Gabriel moaned and shivered, pushing his hips up, loving the way the fingers pushed further inside him.

Sam grinned, and then coated his erection with the lube, pushing into his mate's body. "Mine. You're all mine."

"Yes, yours." Gabriel hissed, pushing himself up onto his knees so that Sam could claim him completely, loving the way the human made his hole burn. Sam knew how to drive his mate wild, with Gabriel's fingers grabbing at the bedding.

Sam made hard and fast strokes, fingers and lips touching and ghosting over Gabriel's wings. "Mmm...you look and feel so good..."

"Ohhh, so big, Sam..you make me feel you for days because I don't want to heal from you taking me. Love the way you ache inside me and fill me."

"I love being inside you, Gabriel." Sam sped up the force behind his strokes, slipping a hand down to take hold of the angel's erection.

"Want you to spill inside me, Sam. Please, oh please; I need to come, baby."

Sam continued his actions to drive Gabriel to the edge, feeling his own release close.

White hot fluid soon flooded Sam's hand and the bedding, with a cry soon following the explosion. "Uhhhh, Saaaaaammmm!"

Sam felt his own release, and gasped out Gabriel's name, kissing the angel's wing gently.

Gabriel moaned, lying on the bed with a soft purr escaping his lips afterwards. The angel felt Sam worshiping his flesh, knowing he was loved as always. "I never wish to lose you, Sam."

Sam carefully pulled out of Gabriel and stretched out next to him, kissing the angel hard and passionately. "You won't lose me. I was the one who took you...remember?"

"Mmm, yeah; you did capture me, didn't you?"

Sam smirked. "You're mine now, and that's not gonna change. If you hadn't been causing so many problems before, I probably would have realized it then."

"Ahh, but you wouldn't love me so much if I wasn't a pain in the butt, you know."

"True," Sam admitted, kissing the angel again. "I do hope you're through testing me."

"Well, may come up with a few more things; but I am not going to tie your balls in a knot again."

"I hope not, given how severe that spanking was."

"You were so not liking that one; and yeah, that spanking made me bleed."

"You kind of deserved it, Gabriel...Maybe not the bleeding part, though."

"Well, I did literally tie your balls into a knot. Not sure how I did it, really, to make it back to normal afterwards. No harm, thankfully; and believe that was after I had a tantrum."

"Yeah...your tantrums seem to be the level of a toddler with destructive powers." Sam lightly kissed the angel. "Don't mind some of your tricks, though...just not harmful ones."

"That wasn't too harmful, Sammy. Well, a bit painful; but you were put back to normal - and I didn't mean it, you know. Felt a little neglected and had a bit of a tiff."

"Told you at the time that I wasn't neglecting you. And you could have given us a hand with that hunt, too, instead of having a tantrum."

"I was a little pmsy, Sam. You know, the angelic equivalent of having your period. It isn't an excuse, but that was one time I had a very short fuse."

Sam slipped a hand behind Gabriel's neck and squeezed gently. "So was that the first time you've ever had an erotic spanking?" he asked, curious.

"Well, yes it was. I've had, you know, things used on me and put in me that were toys and kinky - but not a total sex spanking. It was hot."

Sam grinned. "Glad you liked it. Something we can use other times as well."

"Okay, you've got a date - as always."

Sam kissed Gabriel again, lightly running his fingers over the angel's wings. "You are so lovely. And you're mine."

"Mmm, wait till you see my picture, Sam baby...You must cream your pants."

Sam grinned. "You need to draw it and show it to me." His fingers continued to drift over the angel's wings. "You know, there's nothing to stop us having harmless fun with your powers...like playing."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side a little and smiled. "Oh, okay. I can show you now." The angel did a glamour over his own form to show Sam what he looked like without the shell, with his hair golden and long, his eyes piercing blue, with a muscular body with his flesh glowing.

Sam smiled as Gabriel changed his form, and leaned in to kiss him deeply. "Definitely still lovely," he said against the angel's lips.

"Mmm, glad you love what you see, Sam. I am long lived; but I hadn't truly had a lover I loved till now. You are everything to me."

"The same is true for me, Gabriel. I love everything about you...except maybe for the nutcracker and certain other tricks you've played."

This got the angel to giggle again, like a child almost. "But it was kind of funny. Right in the balls."

Sam shook his head. "It was painful. And still think I should have given you some extra swats for that."

"Well, yeah; I am sure it did hurt, Sam - but I thought it was funny then. Still kind of do, you know. I mean, you got smashed in the balls - and that is a classic; but I know what you'll do next time and have before."

"Good. Cause that sort of thing earns you the belt."

"I know. Um, gotta say this. Sam, you do know that Angels do mature slower than humans, right? We have millenia to live; and you live one lifetime before you enter Heaven."

"I did sort of wonder if that might be the case..." Sam replied.

"What, that I'm a bit like a teenager, I suppose, compared to you?"

"Well, yeah...Given how you act sometimes. Plus, you and Cass still seem quite innocent about some things."

"Well, to be honest, we are both younger than some of the other angels; so guess we would be teenagers compared to them."

Sam let his fingertips drift over Gabriel's back. "Maybe that's why you and Cass have human mates."

"I suppose it could be; and it's our destinies, just like it's yours," Gabriel admitted, and smiled, kissing his mate yet again. "I can't wait for my first nesting; it will be nice to have a nest somewhere."

Sam returned the kiss, deeply and passionately. "Looking forward to it too. Love you, Gabriel. More than anything."

"Love you too; and wonder when the baby would get its wings."

"Well, I wouldn't know...Before Cass appeared, I was beginning to think angels didn't exist."

"I can't wait to find out one day; and maybe they will beat us to the baby thing."

"Don't mention that to Dean. He'll be racing to beat us."

"Something tells me they already are; but know it is after the apocalypse, considering that is how we are doing it."

Sam nodded. "Not a good idea to start before then..." He kissed Gabriel.

"Mmm, no; and we have to kill mine and Cass' brother after all. Is it strange to have brothers dating brothers? You are mating me, and Dean is mating my brother."

"Don't think it's that strange, Gabriel. You're mine, and I can't imagine my life without you in it now."

"You're mine, too, Sam; and so totally not leaving the party."

"You'd better not, otherwise I think you'd be regretting it."

"Yeah, you might get all dommie on me again; but you getting all that way is kind of a bit sexy."

"Quite happy to do something like that in sex play, Gabriel."

"Oh, really? Could be really, really fun."

"How about pinning you to the floor again?" Sam suggested. "On the carpet, of course...not on a cold warehouse floor."

"Might be nicer than a cold cement floor."

"Of course, I only did that cause I figured you try and bolt if I moved you."

"At the time, yeah, I was planning on it."

"When did you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Well, considering I wanted it and finally gave in, I changed my mind about bolting."

"Good." Sam kissed him, hard and thoroughly.

Gabriel returned the kiss and moaned softly. "I love you so much; and am not bolting."

"Love you too...And if you ever do, I will hunt you down," Sam promised, pulling Gabriel tighter against him.

"I know you will; and have no doubt you will find me, my big strong hunter mate."

"Oh, I will," Sam promised. "And then give you the spanking of your life."

Gabriel gulped at that and actually squirmed, but pressed himself further into the human's warm arms. "So how do we kick my big brother's butt anyway?"

"I don't know...guessing we need to get the other two rings, though, like you said on that video," Sam replied, absently running his fingertips over Gabriel's skin.

"Yes, we need to get the keys to his cage first before we somehow get Lucifer into it to trap him." Gabriel then looked at his mate. "And don't you dare think about saying yes to trap him. You make him go into the cage when he is in you, you go to Hell with him trapped in his cage."

Sam didn't make eye contact with the angel. "We might not have too many options."

"I am not losing you, Sam, to that plan. I may never see you again; and I won't let you do that. I don't want you trapped in Hell forever."

"We'll find another way," Sam said - though the possibility of saying yes to Lucifer still remained in the back of his mind.

"Good, because I will not be happy if you say the Y word to him."

"We'll find another way." Sam let his fingers drift over the angel's wings.

Gabriel whimpered and shivered a little with a soft sigh escaping his lips, forgetting momentarily about the future.

Sam kissed the angel again - passionately - and bit gently on his throat.

"Uhhh, kinky bastard, you marking me?"

Sam gave a quick grin. "Yeah. Have a problem with that?"

"You sure as hell better believe I don't."

Sam let his lips trail further down in the slightly biting kisses, still letting his fingers play with Gabriel's wings.

"Uhh, love you, Sam..This feels so good."

"Good." Sam grinned against his angel's skin, letting his hand drift down to take hold of Gabriel's erection.

The archangel moaned loudly when he felt the warm hand on his flesh, with both making love with wild abandonment; neither thinking about the future or the possibility that they may ever be separated.


End file.
